


i swear you're giving me a heart attack

by ivelostmyspectacles



Series: TMA High School AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caretaking, Complicated Relationships, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: troublemakerIn sixth form, you use the Sight however you can.aka Elias and Peter are new to their Powers, Elias still-a-bit-of-a-pothead Bouchard likes to pick fights with the newfound Knowledge, Peter cleanshimup his messes, and their relationship is, ever, complicated





	i swear you're giving me a heart attack

_“Elias.”_

He can’t breathe through his nose, but something about the exasperation in Peter’s voice fuels the fire beneath his skin, and Elias grins like a lunatic, covered in blood and all. “It was worth it,” he says, voice nasally, face already swollen up from the punch. The black eye’ll only last a day or two, anyway. He doesn’t know when the increased healing had started, but it’s nice.

So is Seeing _everything._

It gives him an edge; sixth form is terrible and he has to do absolutely everything to get by. It doesn’t help that no one had liked him before. But airing dirty laundry gives him an edge. People want gossip, or they want to be on his good side, and Elias has never minded _faking_ friendships to push status.

Being friends with a Lukas does help, too. Or, well, it would, if they _were_ actually friends.

“Again?”

“Rick deserved it,” Elias says, and slips inside as Peter moves aside. “He cheated off my test in middle school, once. And he’s fucking Alexa behind Julie’s back.”

“Since when do you care about Alexa _or_ Julie?”

He drops his hand. His nose has stopped bleeding by now. “I don’t.”

Whether it’s a scoff or a sigh, Elias doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care. Peter’s already gesturing him over to his shitty little sofa; Elias shoves the piles of newspapers aside and slouches across the fraying upholstery. He _is_ tired. A downfall to Seeing and being slogged in the face.

“You get off on spreading’s people’s bullshit.”

“No, I get off on _Seeing_ people’s bullshit.”

“Beholding doesn’t _make_ you share it.”

“It’s ripe for the taking, what do you propose I do? Ignore it?”

“You just love being in a position of power, Elias,” Peter says, and crouches in front of the sofa with a damp cloth and a bag of frozen peas.

“Of course I do,” Elias says flippantly. He doesn’t want to be in the middle of it. He wants to be at the _top,_ looking down on everyone and their pathetic little secrets, armed with the power to destroy them all if they get in his way. And he has that power, more or less. The power to make them all fall to their knees, and sink to do his bidding.

Probably, it would help if he stopped getting punched in the face, but Elias will take it for now. He has to start somewhere, and sixth form is a breeding ground for betrayal and power struggle.

And anyway, Peter’s kneeling in front of him now, scrubbing blood from his face. Sure, he’s holding his face a little too tightly, and Elias would probably have phantom bruises of his fingertips against his jaw if he _didn’t_ heal quickly, but Peter’s still kneeling. If he can make a Lukas fold to his knees, Elias knows he’ll be set in the future. All of this juvenile bickering at school will soon be past him, and Beholding will take him to bigger things.

Knowledge flickers into his mind. Fleeting scraps. Blood and bruises and his own slouched body on the sofa reflected back, hot and simmering like pavement in summer. Contradictory, it sends a chill down his spine, where it settles low into his gut, and Peter shakes his head like he’s dislodging an irksome fly.

Elias grins. “I get off on Seeing, and you get off on pain,” he says, matter-of-fact.

“I get off on lonely people, Elias,” Peter says, his grip on Elias’s face tightening and then relaxing. “That is you, by the way. In case you’ve forgotten.”

“I’ll get you off.” He shifts a stockinged foot between Peter’s legs, and settles the arch of it over the growing hardness between his thighs.

Peter’s sigh is sharp, and exasperated in the same way as earlier. “Get your foot off my dick and put this on your eye,” he says, dropping the bag of peas into Elias’s lap.

“Hmm…”

“Your _actual_ eye,” Peter retorts. “Before you get another bruise.”

Elias clicks his tongue, but relents. He wishes he didn’t feel the cold as much he didn’t notice the pain, these days. “Here I was, thinking you’d kiss it better.”

“Not really my forte.”

“Don’t worry, Peter,” Elias says. “I’ll never misinterpret the meaning behind your mouth.”

Peter’s hand slips down to Elias’s throat, and Elias doubles down into the man’s head, flicking through features and fantasies and the blissful, echoing feeling of being able to trust only yourself, of solitude, of watching from above.

The fingers at his throat tighten, and he wheezes out a gleeful laugh. “I’ll never misinterpret you, Lukas.”

“Thank God for that,” Peter says simply, and, releasing his throat, goes back to scrubbing at the blood staining Elias’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> > emperio: "Peter being the mature one?? Whouda thunk, but it works. He seems like the kind of person who's mature for his age, and then all of a sudden 45 hits and hes not lmao"
>> 
>> me: "it's because he had to put up with bratty pothead growing-into-his-beholding Elias, come on"
> 
>   
> anyway we created a high school au 😔 join us for crack and pain with the various chars


End file.
